


Wrong Brother

by Sehemoth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehemoth/pseuds/Sehemoth





	Wrong Brother

He reached into his glass. people was so excited because of guests. the girls are running around the Aegon. man be captivated by Dany's beauty.Dany was beautiful. many people believe she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Amethyst-colored eyes, targaryen hair, a pretty face... but he didn't care about her. The only female attracted jon's attention was dancing with aegon.gray eyes like his...  
She was so beautiftul in that dress. Dress should have be chosen by sansa. The last time he saw her in a dress , she was 9 years old. At that time she didn't have such a body. White smooth skin, hips and breatst didn't seem like that in the past. He couldn't take his eyes away from her but he wasn't the only person couldn't take his eyes from her. Aegon was looking at her like in spellbound.They were dancing in front of him. He didn't know she was a good dancer.He felt jealous after he remembered what dany told him.  
"you must convincer her jon.“  
He was already being drunk. He watched them all night with non-friendly way.Then he decited to leave.  
after long efforts he can finally reached his room. He locked the door. He turned towards his bed,when he saw her. Arya sat propped up against the pillows in his bed.  
What are you doing here? You should not be here at this hour. This isn't proper.  
When I have cared about what is proper? she said with a slight smileDon't be scared brother.I won't bite.Come here.  
jon obeyed in an uncontrolled way.he drank all day to stay away from her. but now they are alone in his room. They were sitting side by side.he felt dizzy  
I was worried about you. You shouldn't drink so much. she touched his cheek with her hand. Jon could barely breathe. he closed his eyes. when he finally opened his eyes, she was closer than before. tips of their noses was touching each other. jon barely swallow.Jon wanted to kiss her but instead to kiss her he said  
you should leave.  
I've missed you, she hesitated. I missed talking to you.  
Sis please  
She bowed her head.you're right ı should leave.I shouldn't have bothered you. I'm sorry. She walked over to the door  
her voice was trembling.Jon hated himself for making her unhappy ,hated dany,hated world because he could never have her.  
He suddenly grabbed her from her wrist when she finally arrived in front of the door.  
I've missed you too.You don't have to leave.  
Then she suddenly hugged him. He kissed her forehead. She clunged more tightly. John buried his head into her neck. She was smelling so good.He didn't want to leave her even for a moment. He want to stay that way for the rest of his life.when they finally broke the hug,both had tears in their eyes.Jon remembered what dany told him.she wanted her to mary aegon. he had to convince her.he didn't want this.why he can' have her. why he can't marry her? With the sudden wave of jealousy he kissed her. He opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to run the path between her soft lips asking for permission to enter. she didn't resistance.when they finall broke the kiss, they were gasping for breath.They smiled to each other.Jon touched her cheeks.Then kissed her again but this time he kissed her more passionately. He unlaced her dress. she removed the corset beneath, baring her full breasts to him. He pulled away so he could remove what he was wearing, he throwing the shirt the corner of the room. He reached to kiss her but he stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. she looked at his bare chest.  
I wish I could kill all of them.jon softly pressed his lips to hers.  
We are here now.Together.I am with you .  
This time she reached to kiss her.She unlaced his breeches.When he was truly naked ,he carried her to his bed.Soon enough Arya felt his whole body on top of her. . Her hands were sunken in his curly hair, provoking him. Jon kissed her neck and wound his way down to her breasts. His mouth found one of her nipples and he drew it into his mouth. He sucked the nipples, “Jon.” He heard her whisper, hearing her say his name like that made his cock twitch. One hand of his worked its way down below the surface to find her sensitive spot and began to stroke it.She gasped.She was so wet.she cried out as fingers entered her tight hole.  
more, arya murmured but jon but he had other ideas. He moved to sit lower on the bed and kissed her sex.She pushed back against him.Arya's head fell back as each stroke of the jon's tongue made her skin tingle,made her moan.Arya couldn't stop from crying out as she finally reached her peak.She tastes heavenly. She pulled him up to kiss him. She turned him into his back and rained kisses down his neck to his chest and kissed his stab wounds.Then she moved, kissed him lightly on the tip of his cock. she inserted the head of his cock into her mouth. .jon gasped her name. then she began to move...  
When her mouth left his cock and she came to kneel astride him.She slowly lowered herself onto his length.Jon looked at her startled when he saw Arya naked on top of him.She moved slowly.He grapped her hips.He was enthralled.He wants to go to deeper inside her ,to kiss her breasts so he rised up and kiss her.  
It hadn’t taken long before she found her release, crying out. he pushed into her couple of times before he was growling her name  
He never felt so alive even in the past. Her head's was resting on her chest.He won't give up on her. He wouldn't allow anyone to take her.She belongs to him like he belogs to her. At the end he finally didn't feel the pain in his chest..He was happy.He did not know what would happen in the future but he was sure for something he will be with her.


End file.
